New World High
by Catamarii
Summary: Korrina is a new girl in a school called "New World High". This school is for people with unusual powers like her. The one and only major rule is to stay alive. But what happens if she attracts the big shots in school even though she is dense when it comes to love? (Originally from Wattpad)


Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction on this website, although this story is already available to read on Wattpad. I'm want to spread my story to other websites too. Well, without further ado, lets begin! (Sorry if my grammar has mistakes I started this a long time ago.)

Read my story on wattpad! (if you want) : myworks/30001097-new-world-high-one-piece-fanfic

I stood in front of the entrance of my new school, it already looked like hell. But since I have abnormal powers, I was forced to attend this school.

I slowly walked towards the building, and a man with red hair and a scar on his left eye greeted me with a smile. Just thinking about how he got it was nasty, yeesh.

"You must be Korrina," said that man with a grin  
"Welcome to New World High!"

"Thanks" I replied with a smirk. He then led me in. To my surprise, the inside of the school looked nicer than the outside. Way nicer.

"Before I show you around let me give you your timetable and dorm number."  
he started to speak.  
"Oh, nearly forgot. My name is Shanks, just so you know, I'm your homeroom teacher too. Now, I do not know who you have to share a dorm with, but I'm letting you know that guys and girls can share the dorms, if they are lucky that is" he winked. I had to laugh a little at that, after a few moments, I was back to normal.

"Our main goal in this school is to survive. So you can either join a group or go solo." Shanks informed.  
"Nah, I'll stick to solo. Finding a group is too troublesome" I replied.  
"Are you that sure about your powers?" Shanks raised an eye. I nodded my head.

"Well, today's Sunday so school starts tomorrow at 8, got it?" Shanks informed me and then even showed me around. Lots of students that we passed my were whispering and pointing at me. Just new kid problems, don't sweat it Korrina.

When Shanks was finished showing me around school, he took me to my dorm. The dorms were kind of relaxing, the colors they picked for the walls were soothing and I felt quite comfortable living here.

"Okay so this is your dorm" Shanks smiled.

"Thank you for showing me 'round school" I replied.  
Shanks helped me to open the door and the first thing I saw was a guy with lots of tattoos, he was kinda had dark blue hair and wore a puffy cap that had spots on the bottom, similar to cheetah spots. He smirked when he saw me, and I found myself a little nervous from that smirk.

"Oh dear, you've gotten Trafalgar Law as your roommate, tsk tsk" Shanks sighed.

"Why is he that bad? All I can see right now is a half naked man who seems to have a fetish for tattoos." I said without letting my mind register what I said. Law couldn't help but to chuckle at what I've said.

"Well anyways, Law your new roommate is Korrina. Have fun." Shanks waved and closed the door behind me. Now it was just the two of us in the room, he hasn't even moved an inch from where he was sitting.

"Well hiya." I broke the silence. He smirked at me once again. It's really creepy but I'll somehow get used to it.  
He then started walking towards me, as every step he took I could sense that he was up to no good. He then leaned in to me and tried to grab hold of my hands, thanks to my acrobatic skills I managed to move away from him, just enough time for me to blow out a gust of wind from my mouth, which sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"You got me, I was just testing to see how strong you are." he then surrendered, putting both his hands up.  
"You're quite interesting." he smirked once more. I then rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What can you do" I asked, feeling a little regretful that I said it.  
"Hm? You want to know?" he smiled  
"If you don't want to tell me then I'm fine with it too" I said, walking away. Then all of a sudden he was right next to me and he put an arm against the wall, leaning against me.

" I can manipulate stuff in the circles I create. I could just chop you into pieces right now and you would still be alive." he whispered into my ear. Just remembering he was HALF NAKED, I then blushed. He started to laugh and showed me to my bed.

Welp, hopefully you guys here liked the first chapter. (Note: this is both chapter one and two on Wattpad, they were quite short)


End file.
